Tragic Love
by Angels INC
Summary: Chapter 4 UPLOADED! The Senshis stories on the GW guys and what is Serena and Amara hidding????? find out. No Flames pls!? remember always to R
1. Good Bye's And Hello's

__

GUNDAM WING/SAILOR MOON 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING AND SAILOR MOON OK SO DON'T SUE

NOTE: THIS OUR SECOND FIC SO PLEASE REVIEW 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1

RINI: BYE HOTARU 

HOTARU: I WILL WRITE

SERENA: OK RINI U SAID GOOD BYE TO HOTARU A MILLION TIMES AND TO EVERYONE

RINI: WELL HOTARU IS MY BEST FRIEND SO I THOUGHT I WOULD SAY GOODBYE

SERENA: YA! BUT A MILLION TIMES

RINI: SHUT UP

SERENA: MAKE ME

RINI: I WILL 

SERENA: [ PULLING RINI'S HAIR] THAT WILL TEACH U

RINI: THAT HURTS [ PUNCHING HER SIDE]

AMARA: THAT'S ENOUGH, STOP IT OR WE WILL MISS OUR BUS

SERENA: BYE RINI I LOVE U

RINI: BYE EVERYONE

HOTARU: I WILL WRITE RINI SEE U SOON!

[ EVERYONE BUT RINI GOT ON THE BUS AND DROVE TO ST. GABRIEL'S HIGH SCHOOL]

[ AS ALL OF THE GIRLS WERE GETTING OFF THE BUS THEY NOTICED THE SCHOOL]

SERENA: WOW! WHAT A BIG SCHOOL 

TRISTA: I HOPE WE ALL GET A ROOM TOGETHER

MICHELLE: YAH SO LET'S GO FOR SCHOOL THE NEXT MORNING AND ALL GET UNPACKED

AMARA: GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE WE GOT SCHOOL TOMORROW ,AND MICHELLE DID U GET ME BOYS UNIFORM???????????

MICHELLE: YES AMARA [ GIGGLING ]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* IN THE MORNING * 

AMARA: AHHH! 

SERENA: WHAT ARE U SCREAMING ABOUT

TRISTA: IT IS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING

AMARA: MICHELLE GOT ME A GIRLS UNIFORM

SERENA: SO

AMARA: [RED]

HOTARU: IT'S NOT THAT BAD AMARA ALL OF THE GIRLS WEAR DRESSES

AMARA: [ BEAT RED ]

SERENA: OH AMARA IT'S NOT THAT BAD U LOOK FINE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* G-WING BOYS *

DUO: [ SNORING ]

HEERO: [ THREW THE PILLOW AT HIM ]

DUO: WHAT THE HELL HEERO

TROWA: THANK YOU U WOKE UP EVERYONE

WUFEI : THANKS A LOT

DUO: GOOD MORNING TO U TOO

QUATRE: WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN

TROWA: 3 MONTHS GO BY FAST

HEERO: YUP AND NOW WE ARE BACK TO SCHOOL FOR 9 

MONTHS

WUFEI: WE WILL HAVE A LOT OF NEW PEOPLE HERE

DUO: YEAH AND A LOT OF NEW GIRLS TOO

QUATRE: IS THAT ALL U THINK ABOUT

DUO: MAYBE

WUFEI: WHAT IF I TOLD HILDE U SAID THAT

HEERO: OH MY GOD WE FORGOT ABOUT THE GIRLS

WUFEI: WHAT DO U MEAN

TROWA: ARE WE SUPPOSE TO MEET THE GIRLS AT THE GATE TODAY.

DUO: AHHH! I THINK SO

[ ALL THE BOYS GOT DRESSED AND HEADED TO THE GATE TO MEET THE GIRLS ]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RELENA: HEERO BETTER BE THERE TO CLEAN UP [ DOING HER HAIR]

HILDE: DUO BETTER HAVE WASHED HIS HAIR [ PUTTING ON HER STOCKINGS]

CATHY: TROWA BETTER HAVE STUDIED [ PUTTING IN HER EARRINGS ]

DOROTHY: QUATRE BETTER HAVE BUILT UP A LITTLE [ PUTTING HER MAKE UP]

SALLY: WUFEI BETTER SMARTEN UP THIS YEAR [ BARDING HER HAIR]

RELENA: ARE WE ALL SET???

ALL: YES

[ ALL OF THE GIRLS LEFT AND WERE WALKING TO MEET THE BOYS AT THE GATE]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC. HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT . I HOPE U DID. BECAUSE ALL I NEED IS 5 REVIEWS OR I WON'T GO ON.

^_^ ~_~ _ #_# $_$ 0.0


	2. Introductions

__

TRAGIC LOVE 

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON OK 

NOTE : SINCE U GUYS REVIEW OUR 1ST STORY THIS IS OUR SECOND STORY CHAPTER. SO ENJOY

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER 2

AMARA: [ STILL RED] 

TRISTA: OH, AMARA STOP IT U STILL LOOK LIKE A BOY

AMARA: MICHELLE

MICHELLE I'M SORRY I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUNNY JOKE

SERENA: AND IT WAS 

HOTARU: LOOK THERE IS THE GATE TO SCHOOL

TROWA: THE GIRLS ARE LATE

WUFEI: THAT'S NOT NEW

QUATRE: HERE THEY COME

DOROTHY: I SEE THEM

SALLY: DO U THINK WE ARE LATE??

CATHY: NO

DUO: HEY HILDE!

HILDE: [ RUNS UP TO DUO] LONG TIME NO SEE

TROWA: HI CATHY

CATHY: I MISSED U

TROWA: U SAW ME YESTERDAY

CATHY: I KNOW

DOROTHY: HELLO QUATRE

QUATRE: HI DOROTHY

WUFEI: HEY SALLY

SALLY: HI BABY

HEERO: WHERE IS RELENA??

RELENA: [ RUNS UP TO HEERO AND JUMP ON HIM ] HERE I AM !

HEERO: I ASKED WHERE U WERE NOT TO JUMP ON ME

RELENA: I MISSED U

HEERO: I MISSED U TOO NOW GET OFF OF ME

MICHELLE: WE R ALMOST THERE

AMARA: OH NO PEOPLE HIDE ME

TRISTA: OH AMARA

HOTARU: YOU R ACTING LIKE A LITTLE BABY

SERENA: HEY LOOK AT THE HOT GUYS OVER THERE

AMARA: IS THAT A GIRL OR A GUY

MICHELLE: WHERE??

HOTARU: THERE

TRISTA: BUT IF THAT'S A GIRL THEN..........

MICHELLE: SHE'S FLAT CHESTED

HOTARU: I THINK SHE'S A BOY

SERENA: HE'S CUTE

ALL THE GIRLS BUT SERENA: **SERENA!!!!!!**

SERENA: WELL HE IS !!

ALL THE MOON GIRLS: [ WALKING TO THE GATE]

SERENA: [ DROPS HER BOOKS NEAR DUO ] WHOOPS

DUO: [ PICKS UP HER BOOKS] I THINK U DROPPED THEM

SERENA: OH, THANK YOU, MY NAME IS SERENA AND THEY ARE AMARA, MICHELLE, TRISTA, AND HOTARU 

DUO: NICE TO MEET U MY NAME IS DUO AND THEY R HEERO, TROWA, QUATRE , AND WUFEI 

HILDE: AND I'M HILDE DUO'S GIRLFRIEND 

SERENA: OH HI HILDE [ THINKING ] OH GREAT A CUTE GUYS AND HE GOT A GIRLFRIEND

TRISTA: IT IS NICE TO MEET U ALL

AMARA: HEY

MICHELLE: I HOPE WE CAN BECOME FRIENDS

HOTARU: I HOPE WE CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER MORE BETTER 

QUATRE: I KNOW WHAT IF WE ALL GO OUT TONIGHT

AMARA: LIKE A DATE

TROWA: HE MEANS AS IN TO GET TO KNOW ONE ANOTHER

RELENA: HEERO U CAN'T GO TONIGHT RIGHT

HEERO: WHY?

RELENA: HEERO!!

HEERO: OK [ THINKING ] BITE MY HEAD OFF!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*THAT NIGHT *

TRISTA: R U SURE SERENA THAT THE BOYS SAID TO MEET US AT THE GATE??

SERENA: YES

HOTARU: I WANT TO GO HOME BESIDES THE BOYS AREN'T COMING

AMARA: HERE THEY COME

TROWA: SORRY BUT DUO HAD TO BLOW DRY HIS HAIR

DUO: SORRY! IF I HAVE LONG HAIR

QUATRE: SORRY BUT THE GIRLS COULDN'T COME TONIGHT

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC. SO HOW DO U LIKE IT SO FAR????? ALSO PLEASE REVIEW _ @_@ ^_^ $_$ !_! ~_~


	3. Let's Go To A Bar!

Body DISCLAIMER: hey if we owned GW we would be showing our fics in tv either than writing them in fanfiction. Wouldn't we?????? Well sorry to disappoint you, *sobbing* 

We don't own them..WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!......................... So don't sue us. 

AUTHORS NOTES: hey here it is Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, (glares at Katie) someone lost my whole story. I had to rewrite it!!!!!. Don't you just feel sorry for me? Everyone be mad at Katie. If it wasn't lost it would have been uploaded earlier. 

Well enjoy the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Tragic Love- CHAPTER 3~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(DUO PAYS THE TAXI) 

Duo: bye now. 

Taxi Driver: whatever 

Duo: ass hole 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* All walked in the bar. *~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Amara: I'm going to grab a beer 

Wufie: wait for me!!!! 

Serena: (thinking: here's my chance!!!!!!!) Oh, Duo could you teach me to pool? 

Duo: *shocked* Ok 

Serena: okay, let's go 

Tresta: so.., Trowa what's you're favourite subject? 

Trowa: Language 

Tresta: mine too 

Quatre: I like music 

Michelle: same here 

Quatre: I play the violin 

Michelle: Me too!!!!!!!!!!! 

Trowa: what about you Hotaru? 

Hotaru: History 

Quatre: taht's Heero's favourite subject too, 

Hotaru: Really, where is he? 

Trowa: he couldn't make it 

Hotaru: oh... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Pool Table *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo: you're doing a good job Serena 

Serena: I am? 

Duo: yeah! But try to hit the ball 

Serena: Ok 

Duo: here liike this { leans over Serena} 

Serena: Ok (Thinking: YES!!!!!!!!!) 

Duo: (thinking: she's not bad 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ at the desk ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Amara: (drinks the beer faster than Wufie) 

Wufie: DAM!!!!!! You beet me again!!! 

Amara: I know 

Wufie: I like strong women 

Amara: and I think you're drunk 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Moon Girls Apartment~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Michelle: Oh, I had a lovely time 

Tresta: me too, Trowa was so interesting 

Amara: Oh, HEY! Well me and Wufie drank 6 beers each 

Serena: Well Duo taught me to pool and he said I was good at it!!!! 

Michelle: but one thing 

Tresta: why did they take us to a bar? 

Amara: who cares!!!!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* G-Wing Boys apartment *~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Duo: I had a blast and I got to teach Serena to pool, but she wasn't that good 

Wufie: big deal!, Amara is way better 

Trowa: me and Quatre talked all night with the Girls 

Quatre: YEAH!!!!! 

Heero: you guys are lucky I had to watch the girls 

Wufie: that's nice 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* G-Wing Girls Apartment *~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Relena: i'm sick of those girls 

Hilde: yeah 

Cathy: and that Amara when she said " like on a date" on chapter 2 

Sally: yeah and she looks like a boy 

Dorothy: and, Michelle, I saw Quatre eyeing her!!! 

Hilde: and that Serena dropping her books near DUO!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MORNING AT THE SCHOOL *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tresta: ( walking to English class) 

Trowa: oh, Hi Tresta 

Tresta: Oh Hi Trowa (thinking: OH, He's HOT! 

Trowa: (thinking: Her body looks better than Cathy's 

Serena: Hi Duo are you going to math class? 

Duo: Yeah, I have to 

Serena: Duo, listen after class do you think you now maybe we can go and get some ice-cream? 

Duo: sure 

Michelle: Hi! Quatre, going to music class? 

Quatre: Yup 

Michelle: after do you want to stay after class and help me catch up on the lesson? 

Quatre: *red* oh, yeah, um, sure michelle 

Hotaru: I hope this is the right class 

Heero: what are you looking for? 

Hotaru: History! 

Heero: this is the class! 

Hotaru: thank you 

Hotaru: *sits down* 

Heero: *sits down beside her* 

Hotaru: Hi again 

Heero: *throuhg a paper ball at Hotaru's head* 

Hotaru: aw.! Reads the note* o'k 

Heero:to get to know you better 

Hotaru: *blushing* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lunch- In the music room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Michelle: thank you for helping me 

Quatre: michelle i........ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Heero's Apartment ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hotaru: Yes Heero? 

Heero: I have to tell you something 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Moon Girls Apartment ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Trowa: you want to see me Tresta? 

Trowa: Yes 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Out Side ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Serena: I love ice-cream 

Duo: yeah, it's so tasty 

Serena: and soft 

Duo: I know something that's more softer * Feels Serena's Hair * 

Serena: *red* oh, Duo 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gym ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Amara: hey! Weak boy 

Wufei: are you talking to me ? 

Amara: yeah I am 

Wufie: weak onna 

Amara: baka onna 

Wufie: that's it (goes and grabs amara but trips on his shoes and falls on Amara) 

Amara: get off of me 

Wufie: oh.... My head 

Amara: what do you, your head is on my stomach 

Wufie: and your all muscled 

Amara: oh yeha sorry 

Wufie: your acting really nice 

Amara: yeah, now ge off of me! 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1 Week Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ 

Serena: I'm Home 

Michelle: where have you been all day? 

Serena: out 

Hotaru: ut where? 

Amara: I wouldn't talk Hotaru 

Tresta: oh shut up amara why were you wearing Wufie's shirt? 

Amara: I told you I got wet 

Michelle: and why was Trowa's pants in your bag TRESTA? 

Tresta: you went through my stuff! 

Serena: oh Michelle why were you playing Quatre's violin? 

Michelle: I forgot mine 

Serena: really! 

Michelle: I have a confession to make! 

Hotaru: I have been seeing Heero this past week 

Tresta: me and Trowa have went out a few times 

Michelle: same here. (with Quatre of course.) 

Serena: *rolling on her bed* oh Duo, oh Duo, he's so cute, Oh Duo 

Amara: you guys are all fouls 

Serena: *falls off the bed* What!? 

Tresta: what do you mean? 

Amara: I mean......... 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* G-Wing Boys apartment *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ 

Duo: I'm home 

Wufie: where have you been? 

Duo: I got to go *runs into the bathroom and locks the door* 

Heero: *walks up to the bathroom door and starts banging* Maxwell get your ass out here now!! 

Quatre: Duo, I got to go!!!!!!!! 

Trowa: i'm going out 

Wufie: where???? 

Quatre: to go see Tresta? 

Trowa: no! *blushing* 

Wufie: ha..ha... Tresta 

Heero: so what leave him alone 

Duo: * opens the door* yeah, i'm leaving seeing Serena 

Heero: so lets all go see them 

Trowa: O' k 

Quatre: sure (thinking: that's not like Heero) 

Wufie: i'll come but i'll stay out side 

Duo: fine 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ G-Wing Girls Apartment ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena: i'm so feed up with those girls 

Hilde: I want to punch Serena 

Sally: I want to kill AMARA!!! 

Cathy: I know 

Dorothy: why don't we go and tell them to leave our boys alone! 

Sally: yeah I saw Wufie laying on Amara 

Dorothy: michelle staying after school with Quatre 

Hilde: Duo and Serena eating ice-cream 

Relena: let's go!! 

********************************************************************************* 

Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry for taking awhile. Hey Kiko~Chan i'm so sorry that your story wasn't uploaded earlier. I lost the diskette that I typed your story on. So I had to re-type all of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TBC. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Plz R&R 

THANK YOU 

KIKO~CHAN 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

Note: This is not a yaoi nor yuri fic.....No flames allowed 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -Tragic Love: Chapter 4- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ 

* Moon Girls Apartment* 

--- Bed Room---- 

Hotaru reading a letter, Serena picks her head to see what she's doing. 

Serena: so Hotaru, what cha reading? 

Hotaru: a letter......... 

Serena: OoOh I see a letter from Heero (stands on her bed) OH Heero your hair is like chocolate frosting, and your eyes like blueberries..... 

Hotaru: Shut Up! (throws a pillow at Serena) and it's a letter from Rini she said she would write 

chapter ONE 

(Michelle and Tresta walks in) 

Michelle: chocolate frosting?? 

Tresta: blueberries?????? 

Serena: Oh it was jusst Hotaru thinking of Heero.......... All alone in her room when Heero is out with Relena. 

Hotaru: first think we sleep in the same room together! And Heero........ 

Amara: Shut Up! 

Tresta: some ones moody today! 

Amara walks in........ 

Serena:(giggling) Hey Amara how did it start out with you and Wufie 

Amara: I tell, you tell about Duo 

Serena: fine 

Amara: it started at the bar chapter 3 then moved when we meet again at gym. 

Michelle: no lying! 

Amara: Ok. We went to the gym together and the car show I think he spilt beer on my shirt on purpose 

Tresta: that's why you wore his shirt 

Amara: Why were you wearing Trowa's pants????/ 

Tresta: (blushing) well.... 

Michelle: Oh.... It's ok Tresta 

Serena: I don't get it?!?! 

Hotaru: it's nothing 

Serena: No! NO! NO! Tell me now! What is it Tresta 

Amara: the were making out you blond ditx! 

Serena: oh.... O.0 

Tresta: NO! NO! NO! We didn't really make out it just went as far as shirts and pants. 

Michelle: and? 

Tresta: Cathy came to see Trowa so I grabbed his pants by mistake and ran, but we went out a couple of times after that. 

Serena: ( laughing her @$$ off) 

Tresta:shut up Serena! Have you ever fucked Duo? 

Serena: (laughing) yes...... 

All girls but Serena: 0.o 

Serena: NO! NO! NO! I meant no! Really ( trying not to laugh) 

Hotaru: what's the story on you and Duo? 

Serena: When we went out for ice-cream he said he would like to see me again, and on night we got a little too serious. 

Michelle: oh..... I see (laughing) 

Serena: you and Quatre? 

Michelle: when he got me caught up on my music he asked me out and we talked about Dorothy but he said he thinks i'm the one for him. 

Tresta: sweet! 

Amara: and silent Hotaru? 

Hotaru: Heero bugs me in class but he seems very sweet and is also a gentle 

Serena: I wonder if they feel the same way?????? 

All the senshi sat there and thought about the guys except AMARA. 

Amara: YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL WEIRD!?!?!?!?!?! 

~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~TBC*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~ 

Hope you liked it.... Remember to REVIEW!!!!! Ty.... Later! 

~*~*~*~Always*~ 

~**~Gwingangels ~**~ 


End file.
